1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a apparatus for downwardly injecting steam under pressure into the ground for the purpose of saturating the adjacent ground area with high temperature steam to exterminate underground insects and animals disposed in that area.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of steam generating devices including steam discharge wands as well as spray wands for insect extermination and structures for underground injection of steam heretofore have been provided such as those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 801,460, 1,727,995, 2,117,419 and 2,168,099.
However, these previously known form of steam and spray injectors are not specifically designed for the purpose of insect and animal extermination in localized underground areas.